I Can Love Too
by Kiteria
Summary: Kankuro gets hungry one night and sees a girl walking in the park on Christmas Eve night. But thanks to Gaara he has to leave but the girl already knows who and what they are. So, what do they do? Erase her memory of course! But what happens when they have to attend her school a year later? Will she remember them? *adopted from mrsgaarayaoilover1995*
1. One Dark and Not So Stormy Night

A/N: Hey guys, if you've clicked on this, thank you. I was reading some stories on here and found this one, but the author had stopped writing it and had put it up for adoption and I took it. The first couple of chapters are not mine, they are solely the work of the original author who is mentioned in the summary since it won't let me say it here. I have adopted this some time back, but never had a change to actually work on it. I'm doing so now. Please read, and review, and I will tell you when her writing ends and mine begins. Please excuse if there is a major difference in the styles and whatnot, but enjoy the story and review. That's all I have to say, thank you for your time, now read on.

* * *

I'd say it was a dark and stormy night, but it wasn't entirely true. It was night out, but the full moon had eliminated the night, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The street lamps had lit the streets with a warm glow. I was out late again because I had just finished my Christmas shopping. I always had a bad habit of holding off with Christmas shopping till the last minute and tonight was no different.

There was a sheet of snow on the ground and I could hear the light crunching noise of my feet every time I took a step. My breath came out in puffs of smoke, making me happy that I had dressed up in a warm, fuzzy coat and boots. I was completely white from head to toe, white coat, boots, pants, and scarf. The only color on me was my light blue eyes and my long black hair that shimmered in the low light coming from the lamps. My hair stopped just below my lower back, swaying with every crunching step I took.

I was walking through the park which was completely empty. Even some of the shops from across the street were tuning off their lights, indicating that they were closing down for the holiday. But I didn't mind, I liked the night. I don't know why, but I always seemed to enjoy the night. The moon just seemed to call out to me, beckoning me to come outside and leave the safety of buildings. I took a deep breath, taking in the fragrance of tulips, lilies, and roses –along with a dozen of other flowers that I couldn't name- coming from the flower shop down the street. I placed my hand on the bag at my hip which carried the watch for my dad, a necklace for my mom, and a toy car for my little brother. He was only five-years-old and he was at that stage where he would point to a car and yell that it was a transformer in disguise.

I had just passed the playground when I heard a loud screech coming from behind me. I turned to see that it was only a swing that was moving in the wind. I turned back around and kept trudging forward. That's when I heard a rustling sound to my left. I snapped my head toward a tree no more than three feet from where I stood. I watched it, trying to see where the noise must have come from. Certainly not from the leaves, they were none left. So what could it have been? I turned towards home and started walking faster than before. I had a bad feeling about this, call it instincts. That's was it happened, _it_ came out of nowhere. Just a blur coming from the tree towards me. _It_ was too fast and I didn't even see it before _it_ grabbed me by the collar of my coat.

I was now face-to-face with a man who looked to have been in his late teens, early twenties. He had shoulder length, messy, brown hair and silver eyes that had a mischievous glint to them. He had a sort of round face and had purple markings all over his face. All of which made him hot and scary at the same time. His thin lips were drawn back in a sinister sneer that showed his bleach white teeth and… fangs?

_Impossible!_

Who, or what, was this man? I could barely speak but my voice finally came out in a stammer.

"W-what are y-you?"

I asked and he just laughed. I tried to pull away but his grip on me was too strong. He flashed his fangs, saliva dripping from the sharp points. I could feel his hot breath on my neck as he got closer, ready to bite. He was mere inches from biting my neck when he was pulled from his feet and thrown at a tree not far from where we were. I slumped to the ground, coughing and wheezing for air. When I thought that my breathing was at least half way normal I looked up. The brown-haired man was leaning against the trunk of the tree that he hit. Walking towards him was a boy that looked to be no older than 16, with wind-blown red hair that even at night looked deep and rich. His back was facing me so I couldn't see his face. He looked to be just over six feet tall and wore a red shirt with black sleeves and dark blue jeans. He stopped in front of the brown-haired man and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, pulling him up. Even though the red haired one looked to be younger and smaller he was definitely the boss.

"What the hell is your problem Kankuro?"

The red-head asked.

"You know you're not supposed to drink from humans. Now look at what you did! She knows about us now!"

He snapped at the brown-haired man now known as Kankuro.

"Sorry Gaara, I was just so hungry and she just happened to be around."

The one called Kankuro stammered. He raised his hands in front of his face to show no harm.

"Shut up! Now I'm going to have to waste time and erase her memories because of you! We were supposed to show up and hour ago!"

The red-head named Gaara yelled.

I could only sit there on my knees, staring at the two creatures before me. I knew what they were, but was too afraid to say it out loud, much less in my head. Both Gaara and Kankuro turned to look at me. Gaara dropped Kankuro with a loud thump and started walking towards me. I was shivering from fear and the cold. Gaara was now leaning over me with silver eyes staring into my soul. He had sharp features and a long upturned nose, making him look even sexier than Kankuro. Unfortunately, he looked scarier too.

"What is your name?"

Gaara asked me in a deep, husky voice.

"S-shizuko Mitsori."

I managed to stammer out past my frozen lips.

Gaara's lips were pressed into a tight line. He raised his hand that had started to glow with a red aura. I started feeling drowsy and weak. He waved his hand left to right while murmuring softly. I had to strain to hear what he was sying.

"You will forget what happened tonight… You will forget the man named Gaara and Kankuro."

_Like it would be that easy to forget._

I thought before I heard Gaara yell out.

"Forget!"

I was so tired and weak that I just collapsed on the spot. My eyelids were drooping and I could faintly feel someone picking me up before I fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

A/N: There is the first chapter. This is all the original author's work. I only added a few things or took them away. I also changed how it was written, but nothing much. I will tell you when it is mine, until then all rights go to her. Please review.


	2. Familiar Faces

A/N: Here's the second chapter. It's still not mine, I'll tell you when it is. All rights until then belong to the original author of this story who is mentioned in the summary since it won't let me put it in here. I hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

"Shizuko!"

I turned around only to be tackled to the ground. I looked to see who my attacker was but it was only my friend Lynne.

"Hurry up, silly. We're going to be late for class on our first day!"

She said and I laughed.

"Well, maybe if you got off of me I would get there on time."

I said and Lynne looked at me.

"Good point, but you're so comfortable."

"Get off of me, you know as well as I do that I don't swing that way."

I said pushing her off me.

"I know, but you're just so darn cute."

Lynne said as she stood up and offered her hand to me. I grabbed it gladly and stood up next to her.

We brushed off our school uniform's skirt and started walking to school.

"I hear we have a few new students this year."

She said and I glanced at her curiously.

"Really, who?"

"I don't know, I just know that their all siblings and that all of them are hot."

Lynne laughed and I joined her.

"One of them is a girl and if she's not bi or a lesbian I know that she will be soon."

She said and I looked at her confused.

"And why do you say that?"

I asked, though somewhat already knowing what the answer may be.

"Because I'm going to turn her."

Lynne said in matter-a-fact tone and I just shook my head at her.

We arrived at the school steps when the warning bell rang, giving us five minutes to get to our class. I walked down the busy halls to Mrs. Hanson's math class. I took my seat next to the window in the back of the classroom. Lynne sat next to me and took out her sketch book and started working on one of her drawings. I didn't have a talent, other than repelling boys. Guys don't like a girl who only talks about math and science. Sure I had big boobs, but now-a-days you had to have money _and_ looks, and I was flat broke.

I looked out the window at the playground down the road. The little kids looked even smaller because of the distance. Some were swinging, some sliding, while others just ran around. I don't know why but ever since a year ago I haven't been able to walk through the park without have some major headache. It feels like I'm missing something. Like I was supposed to remember something, but every time I try to remember I collapse and pass out before I get too close. I try to brush it off but it's always there, scratching at the back of my mind.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't notice that the teacher was already introducing the new students. There were three of them, and Lynne was right about something, they were all hot. More than hot, they were unbelievable. The tallest one was the girl who had blonde hair put up into four pony-tails. She had blue eyes and wore the school uniform but also wore fishnet tights, one going half-way up one leg and the other going half-way down the other leg. The brown-haired teen standing next to her was just an inch shorter and had brown eyes. His hair was messy but he seemed to have pulled it off. He wore the school uniform just like the other students. He had a smirk on his face and he seemed to be flirting with ever girl in the classroom. Then came the smallest of the group, though he was only an inch, maybe two, smaller that the brown-haired teen. He had wind-blown red hair and his lips were set into a tight line. He had no eyebrows and had a tattoo above his left eye of the 'love' kanji. His arms were crossed over his chest like he didn't care what people thought of him. He wore his uniform with the jacket open and the tie loose. Even though that was a violation of the code I was sure that he could get away with it. But what surprised me the most was his blue pupil-less eyes that were trained on me.

"This is Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara no Sabuku. They will be joining us this year at the academy. I want all of you to welcome them and be nice."

Mrs. Hanson said.

"Take your seats so we can begin."

That's when everything started to go fuzzy.

_Gaara? Kankuro? I've heard those names before, but where?_

I was trying to remember where I'd heard those names but all I got was a migraine. My head felt like it was about to split in half. Lynne could see the pain I was in and put her hand on my arm.

"Shizuko, you okay?"

I heard her ask, but didn't respond. I could see black splotches covering my vision. I tried to answer her question but my mouth wouldn't form the words. My head felt like it was about to explode and I was in so much pain that I would welcome death gladly.

I held my head between my hands to help the pain but it did nothing. Lynne was starting to worry about me and was about to stand up to get me to the nurse's office. Everyone was staring at me, even the new kids. I looked at Gaara one more time before everything went black, his face was blank but his eyes gave everything away. He was scared, why? I don't know…

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed. This chapter again was not mine. I only added a little here and there, nothing big. plase review.


	3. Flash Back

A/N: I really don't know how this is going to go once I start the chapters myself, but hopefully I don't fuck things up too badly. this is still not mine yet, all rights belong to the author mentioned in the summary. I'll tell you when the chapter is mine.

* * *

My head was pounding, it felt like someone had a hand on each side of my head and was trying to put them together. The pressure was almost unbearable, I couldn't open my eyes, much less move. I could faintly hear Lynne in the distance yelling at someone. It was either about 'Shizuko being okay' or 'She's going to the bay'. I could smell disinfectant in the air which told me one of two things. I was either in an old folk's home or the school nurse's office. I think it was the later because there wasn't anyone here talking about the 'good old days'. My arm was hurting and I didn't know why.

_Did I hit it when I fell?_

I tried to open my eyes but only managed to flicker them open for only a second before they closed again. I couldn't hear Lynne anymore and it scared me.

_What if she left me? I don't want to be alone._

That's when I felt a pressure on my arm that didn't hurt.

"Shizuko? Are you awake?"

I was relieved that it was only Lynne.

I tried to open my eyes and succeeded this time. I looked around the room. Lynne was standing next to the bed that I was on and there was a chair and desk in the corner where the nurse would sit but she was nowhere in sight. There was a counter on the other side of the room with cotton balls, Popsicle sticks, gauze, and band aids sitting in containers and cabinets hanging above. There was a sink in the opposite corner with a paper towel dispenser right above it. There was a band aid on my arm where it hurt.

"Good, you're awake."

I looked back to Lynne who had a smile on her face.

"I was getting a little worried there. How are you?"

She asked and I tried to open my mouth, but nothing came out. She got the hint and walked over to the cabinets and grabbed a paper cup, then walked over to the sink and started filling it up with water. When it was full she walked over to the side of the bed and handed me the cup. I took it from her with shaky hands and started guzzling it down greedily. When the cup was empty I tried to talk again.

"I-I'm alright. I just h-have a major headache."

I looked back up to Lynne and she looked really worried.

"But you'll be okay, right?"

She asked and I nodded my head and heard her let out a sigh of relief.

"Good, like I said, I was really worried about you."

"Um, thanks. Why do I have a band aid on my arm?"

Lynne looked surprised by the sudden question but recovered quickly.

"Oh, that? They took some blood from you to take a blood sample. Just to make sure everything was okay."

She said and I just stared at her.

"Oh."

I said bluntly after a few seconds.

"I mean, you had everyone worried. You just collapsed right in the middle of the classroom. We didn't know what to do except for to call the nurse. But when she showed up we had no idea how to get you to her office."

I looked up to Lynne with a questioning look.

"So how did I get here?"

I asked. That's when I was aware of the other presence in the room. He was in chair a few feet from the bed but I never noticed it, I was too focused on Lynne and my arm. He stood up from the chair and walked over to the other side of the bed from Lynne.

"The new kid carried you here."

Lynne started saying.

"He was the only one with enough wits to pick you up and carry you here. If it wasn't for Gaara you would still be on the floor in the middle of the classroom."

Lynne started laughing half-heartedly. I sat there in bed, staring up at Gaara, who was also staring at me.

"Well, anyway. Now that you're awake I have to go back to class. The nurse said I could only stay until you woke up."

Lynne scratched the back of her neck, like she always does when she's nervous, and walked out of the room.

I was left sitting up in bed, still having a staring contest with Gaara. I don't know how long I just sat there, staring at the red-headed teen. We could have been there all day but my headache was coming back. I was the one to cave first. My head was starting to hurt too much for me to care. I pulled away from his gaze and grabbed my head with my one good hand. The pain was intense, almost like a knife was prodding around my brain, poking it every now and again. Gaara must have seen the pain I was in because he held out his hand to me. At first I didn't understand but when I looked at it there was a little, yellow pill sitting snuggly in the middle of his palm. I looked up at his face but it was just as passive as when the teacher had introduced him and his siblings.

"I hope you're not going to be looking at me like that all the time."

I said, trying to break the silence. Unfortunately he never answered back, not even a blink. I looked back at his hand and grabbed for the pill. When I grabbed for it though my fingers brushed up against his skin and a jolt struck me so hard that my back arched and my head flew back. All I could see was a bright, blinding light and only new pain.

All of a sudden the pain started to go numb. The light around me started to dim down. At first I thought I was dead, all around me there was white. Then everything started spinning, taking me away. I didn't land back into the nurse's office but a dark place. I could see trees, bare of any leaves. I looked to my left and right but all I could see were snow-covered grounds and a swing set in the distance.

That's when I heard a voice behind me.

"W-what are y-you?"

I turned and saw something that took my breath away. I saw a girl with black hair that flowed down to her mid-back and was completely dressed in white from head to foot. I was struck so hard with the truth that I was paralyzed with fear.

_'That's me.'_

I thought in realization. But not only was that me but that was me being held by the collar of my jacket by a brown haired man with piercing silver eyes and fangs.

_Oh my god, what's happening?_

The teen flashed his fangs at the girl I knew was me and leaned forward.

"NO!"

I heard myself yell but nobody had heard me. I tried to run forward to help, but I was stuck in my spot, still paralyzed. I couldn't do anything and the teen was getting closer to her-my throat. I could only close my eyes and hope the nightmare would end quickly.

I heard a loud 'thud' and gasping. I opened my eyes to see the man that was holding me leaning against a tree a few feet away. I glanced over to see if I was okay and saw my crumbled body on the ground gasping for air. But there was also a teen standing in between the two. He had blood-red hair that blew in the slight breeze. He was wearing jeans and a red shirt with black sleeves. He strolled over to the man and grabbed him by the collar like he did with me.

"What the hell is your problem, Kankuro?"

The red-head asked.

"You know you're not supposed to drink from humans. Now look at what you did! She knows about us now!"

"Sorry Gaara, I was just so hungry and she just happened to be around."

Tthe one called Kankuro stammered. He raised his hands in front of his face to show no harm.

_Did he just say Gaara? What is __**he**__ doing here?_

"Shut up! Now I'm going to have to waste time and erase her memories because of you! We were supposed to show up and hour ago!"

Gaara yelled.

I felt a strange Déjà vu going on. It's like I've seen this before, like that girl really is me. But I've never seen any of this before. That's when Gaara turned around to face the me on the ground. When I saw his face I knew it was the same Gaara. He had a tattoo of the love Kanji on the left side of his forehead. It had to be Gaara.

_But why would he be here?_

Gaara walked over to my body which was now looking into his eyes with wonderment.

"What is your name?"

Gaara asked me.

"S-shizuko Mitsori."

Tthe me on the ground stammered out. She had a look of fear on her face. Heck, I was scared too and they couldn't even touch me… I hope.

Gaara's lips were pressed into a tight line. He raised his hand that had started to glow with a red aura. The girl on the ground started to sway side to side while the eyelids started to droop. Gaara waved his hand left to right while murmuring,

"You will forget what happened tonight… You will forget the man named Gaara and Kankuro."

He said, then I heard him yell out the last part.

"Forget!"

The girl collapsed on the spot into a heap on the ground. I watched a Gaara picked my body up off the ground and start walking towards my house. Even from where I was standing I could see everything. I remembered everything about that night on Christmas Eve. About the reason why I have headaches whenever I go to the park, and about Gaara.

_He's a Vampire._

Everything around me started to glow, making the scene before me disappear right before my eyes. The pain from before started to come back to me. The light started to dim down again to reveal the nurse's office. I was leaning against something soft and strong. My whole body was slack and I had no use of my arms and legs.

"Are you alright?"

I heard a husky voice ask from above. I looked up and my face was inches away from Gaara's.

I looked down a noticed that the thing I was leaning against was Gaara. I felt the heat rising into my cheeks and ears. I kept my head down so he couldn't see by blush.

"Y-yes, I'm fine."

Even though I knew what Gaara was I didn't care.

_He didn't kill me that night when it would have been so easy. Besides, I knew that if I was in his position I would have done the same thing. I wouldn't want people to go around knowing I was a vampire. Should I tell him I know now? No, I'll just play dumb. No need to get things worked up for nothing... But, what if he is evil? No, he's not, why would he have saved me from the man named Kankuro and again in the room if he was evil? I'll just not tell anyone that I know what he is… not even him._

"Are you sure?"

Gaara insisted.

"That looked pretty painful."

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Can you stand?"

He asked and I shook my head.

"No, I can't feel anything in my arms and legs."

I looked up at Gaara's face. He had a look of genuine concern on his face. I blinked and couldn't stop staring at that beautiful face of a god. It looked like it was carved by the angels themselves.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

Gaara asked again. There was a twinkle in his eyes and I could see my face in them. He was staring at me just as much as I was staring at him.

_Does he know that I know what he is?_

I blinked and looked down to hide another blush coming on. I was just caught staring at him.

_But he was also staring at me._

"Yeah, I'm sure. Sorry about that."

I said as I looked back at his face and smiled shyly so that it didn't show my teeth.

"You can let me go now if you want. I guessing I'll be here for a while."

Gaara looked down at his arm wrapped around my waist that kept me up-right. He loosened his grip on me and let me lay back down on the nurse's bed.

"Guess I'll go back to class."

Gaara murmured before he turned around and started for the door.

"Wait."

I said as he got to the doorway. Gaara stopped and turned around to look at me.

"Thank you."

"What?"

He asked confused.

"Thank you."

I said again.

"For carrying me to the nurse's office."

"No, problem."

Was the last thing he said before he left the nurse's office.

* * *

A/N: Please review.


	4. Anger and Soccer Coaches

The rest of the day went slowly. The nurse couldn't find anything wrong in my blood. She said that I was 'as healthy as a horse.' Of course I already knew that, after seeing what happened in the park last year I knew it was that spell, or curse, or whatever it was, that Gaara had put on me. It wasn't until an hour after Gaara had left the nurses room that they said I could go home if I wanted to. I didn't want to miss anymore of my classes than I already had so I walked to my current class, which was art with Lynne. When I got there class had already started so I walked to my assigned seat, trying to ignore all the stares that I was getting.

As soon as I took a seat Lynne turned to me from across the aisle and asked if I was doing okay. I told her not to worry. I took out my sketch book and started drawing a very crude looking bird while the teacher was talking about textures. The bell gave out a loud ring at the end of class which snapped me out of my trance. I grabbed up all my things and headed for my last class for the day. History went by pretty slowly. I usually have a seat in the back all to myself but Mr. Wagner assigned Gaara to sit next to me from now on. I couldn't shake the feeling that Gaara was staring at me the whole time but every time I looked he was taking notes.

The final bell rang and I made a dash for the door. Lynne was waiting for me by my locker like she does every day.

"So, how was your day? I mean, other than the whole 'passing out in Mrs. Hanson's class fiasco."

She asked.

"It was slow and painful. People kept on staring at me all day and I just remembered that I was in the nurses office when lunch was served so I'm starving."

I ranted while grabbing my books and stuffing them in my bag. I slung the strap over my shoulder so that the bag lay on my hip.

"Aww, I'm sorry. By the way, did you ever find out why that happened?"

Lynne asked me on our way down the steps.

"No, they said that they couldn't find anything wrong, not even in my blood."

I didn't like to lie, especially to Lynne, but I don't want anyone to know about Gaara's secret.

"Guess I was just tired or something."

"I don't think being tired would cause you to pass out like that in the middle of class."

Lynne stated skeptically as we got to my front porch steps.

"Besides, you sleep the most out of everyone I know, especially in the summer."

Lynne started to laugh,

"I remember one day I went over to your house at 3 in the afternoon to ask your mom if we could hang out and she said you were still asleep. At first I thought you went to bed late but when I asked your mom she said you went to bed at ten o' clock the day before. Imagine, 17 hours of sleep!"

We both started laughing at that. Guessing that my lie wasn't the best I continued on.

"Well, I guess we'll never find out what's wrong with me."

I said.

"Oh, Shizuko, there's nothing wrong with you."

Lynne said.

"You just had a bad day is all. Everything will be fine tomorrow, you'll see."

She said and I smiled at her.

"Yeah, well tll then, I think I'm going to get something to eat and maybe lay down. See you tomorrow at school."

I waved good-bye to Lynne as she walked down the street to her house a couple of blocks away.

I turned around and headed into my empty house, the echo of a door closing shut filled the quiet rooms. I set my bag down on the recliner and headed for the kitchen. The phone machine had a message on it so I clicked the 'play' button and listened to the static-filled voice coming from the machine while roaming through the fridge for a snack.

'**Shizuko, if you're getting this message I want to tell you that I received a call from your school today before I went to work. Is there something going on that you're not telling me about that made you faint today in school? Honey, you need to talk about these things to me. I know we hardly see each other anymore since your dad died and I had to get a second job but just remember that if you need me I'll be there. Also, this is a totally different subject, but could you pick up your brother after the soccer game today? Thanks honey, bye.'**

By the time that the message was done I had already grabbed and made a sandwich. The machine gave out a loud 'beep' that signaled that the message was over. I bit into my turkey sandwich and walked into the living room to watch some television until four o'clock when the soccer game was over.

I flipped through the channels until it landed on _The Most Extreme_ on Animal Planet. I don't know why but that was one of my favorite shows, behind Dexter and in front of The Vampire Diaries. Though I love reading more than watching TV I still like to watch a lot of shows.

It wasn't long before my sandwich was gone and the show was over. I turned off the TV and headed out the door to pick up my hyperactive brother from his game. The soccer field was only four blocks away but my mother still worries that my brother will get kidnapped or something. I don't know why she thinks him being with me will help any. I'm as weak as a leaf in the wind and as light as a Pomeranian.

It only took me ten minutes to get there. The game was over and everyone on the visiting team was cheering and yelling. My brother sulked up to me with his duffle bag over his shoulder and still dressed in his uniform.

"Hey there Tiger how was the game?"

Tiger was his nickname for me, he hated his real name, Makoto, so he had his friends call him Kane.

"As usual, we lost. Coach won't even let me play. All I ever do is sit on that bench and watch everyone else play.

Kane moaned, complaining about the overly weight soccer coach. Kane was only 10 so complaining about the couching to the school board, or even his couch, would end up with him being laughed at.

I've always hated seeing my brother sad. He used to play soccer with dad before the car accident. Dad had always bugged Kane to join the soccer team but he never got the courage to try out. A month after dad's death Kane thought he should honor dad's memory and go out for the team. He easily made the cut. He wasn't a bad player, he was actually pretty good. And he never hogged the ball and he always made the shot. The only thing holding him back was the coach. Ever since Kane humiliated Mr. Ellenwood the teacher has had it out for him. Of course he couldn't find a legitimate reason to kick Kane off the team so instead he keeps him from playing, even though it means losing all the time.

I don't know what it was; wither it was the fainting, the hunger pang I still had, or seeing my brother sad, but I just snapped.

"Stay here Tiger, I have something I need to do."

"What are you going to do, Kuzo?"

Kane asked as I stormed towards the fat coach who was packing up to leave.

Mr. Ellenwood stood up straight as he saw me nearing him.

"Oh, hello Miss. Mitsori. Come to pick up your brother have you?"

He asked pleasantly.

"Don't give me any of your bullshit! What the fuck is your problem? So what if my brother knows more about different kinds of soccer kicks than you. So what if he can name off the winners of the soccer games from the past 4 years! SO WHAT?! If you have a problem with him than you can suck it up. He is a damn fine player and there should be no excuse for your childish behavior towards him. Let him play the fucking game and GROW UP!"

Mr. Ellenwood was so shocked by my outburst that his mouth hung open. After a few seconds he snapped out of it and closed his mouth shut.

"Miss. Mitsori! That is no way to talk to me. I am an adult and you will treat me with respect. And I-"

"I will treat you like an adult."

I said, cutting him off.

"When you start acting like an adult. And just a little heads up; I'll be calling the school counsel tomorrow and telling them all about your little petty grudge against my brother. Bye."

I turned around and started walking towards Kane, who had watched the entire event unfold.

"Wow."

Kane said as I walked past him and headed for home. Kane turned around and started following after me. Walking twice as fast to catch up to me with his short legs.

"I just have one thing to say to that."

"And what would that be?"

I asked, slowing down to a pace Kane could easily match now that we were out of sight of the soccer field.

"Why couldn't you have done that three months ago?"

Kane asked with a chuckle.

I laughed too as we neared the house. We talked about our day at school the rest of the way home. I left out all the parts about fainting, Gaara, and the nurse's office which left only art class and history. Which wasn't much but Kane didn't notice, he was too into the story about what he and his friends did at school today to really pay attention to anything I actually had to say. By the time Kane and I walked into the house Kane had finished his third, and last, story. I walked into the kitchen and pulled out a medium sized pot and filled it with water.

"Tiger, why don't you go and get cleaned up and changed into something not covered in sweat while I make dinner."

I explained as I put the pot on the stove and lit the fire to make it boil.

"Can I help you?"

Kane asked from the doorway.

I smiled at Kane.

"Sure thing Tiger, you can help when you're done."

I said and he smiled at me before going to do as I'd asked.

* * *

A/N: There's another chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed, its still not mine. Please review.


End file.
